Baying at a New Moon
by DamnYouReality
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire that got away and Edward was the empty, depressed human. He finds comfort in our favorite werewolf and falls head-over-heels for him. Edward/Jacob EdwardxJacob Jakeward
1. Broken

**A/N: This is just an idea I came up with after seeing "New Moon" in theaters. I know role reversal is a bit clichéd, but I wanted to write a jakeward, so here it is. It starts off at the birthday party.**

I walked down the stairs with Bella at my side, one arm wrapped around her protectively. It was ironic, considering she was a supernatural being far more powerful than I could hope to be, for now.

"Sorry about all this" her mother, Esme, said, an apologetic smile on her motherly face "We couldn't reign Alice in"

"Wow" was all I could manage to say. Alice had really outdone herself.

"Happy birthday, Edward" she said in her pealing soprano "hope you like your present!" she handed me a piece of paper with some kind of instructions on it

"Already installed in your Volvo." Emmett stated

"Thanks so much!"

"This is from Esme and Carlisle" Alice said, handing me a smaller box with silver wrapping. I proceeded to open it, and the edge of the silver paper made a cut in my finger that seemed to ooze blood. No big deal, right? It is when you're in a house full of vampires that haven't had human blood in centuries.

"Oops, paper cut" I muttered. Everything seemed to happen at once. Jasper got an animalistic, crazed look in his eyes and ran toward me. Bella pushed me back into a table and a vase fell on me, shattering. The glass really stung. Carlisle was the only one who stayed calm.

"Get Jasper out of here" he told Emmett. Jasper was instinctively fighting him but Emmett was stronger. Even Esme and Alice fled the room holding their breath. Carlisle looked at my arm and said "You'll need stitches. Do you want me to just do it here, or should we go to the emergency room?"  
"Do it here" I said quickly. If we went to the ER Charlie would find out for sure. Gossip spread quickly in a town that didn't have fox network to keep them entertained. I walked to his office with him and let him do his work, trying to look away from the growing pile of glass shards.

"Why do you do this?" I asked him "I mean, have you ever thought about going the easy route?"

"No, never" he replied solemnly "I knew what I wanted to be". It was silent for a few minutes.

"All finished" he said "need a ride home"

"Sure"

*The next day*

"Let's go for a walk" Bella said, with the same odd, empty look she'd had in her gorgeous topaz eyes every since Jasper had tried to make me a meal. She stopped when we'd reached the end of the path.

"We need to leave Forks" she told me

"Can't we wait awhile? Just long enough to graduate?" something occurred to me "When you say we…?"

"I mean my family and me" she said somberly

"What happened with Jasper was nothing!" I protested

"Nothing compared with what could have happened" and with that, she ran away so fast she was a blur. And she was gone. I contemplated lying down on the forest floor. I needed to lie down somewhere. You hear people sing songs about broken hearts and you think it's just a metaphor. But it literally felt like my heart was ripping in half. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'd given her everything. I was willing to change my species and give up my family and friends for her. And she'd still left me. I walked home slowly, trying to steady my breath and fight back tears. Charlie would be home, and you just don't cry in front of him.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" he asked when I got inside.

"She's gone. They all are." Was all I could manage to say. I walked up to my room, collapsing on to my bed. At least she didn't turn me and then ditch me. This way I could sleep to escape the pain, temporarily. At least that's what I thought…

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Kinda short, but it's based more off the movie than the book, so don't expect extremely long chapters. Also, just to make sure we're clear, the irony of writing a jakeward fic while completely ignoring Jake in the first chapter does not escape me.**


	2. Beginning to recover

**Finally, chapter two! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. Sorry, that's a total lie; I've just been absorbed in my PSP. Thanks to all who reviewd/faved/alerted. Hope this is worth the wait! :)**

_I hopped out of my Volvo into the tall, overgrown grass. I was looking and looking for something…what was I looking for? Nothing. I was searching for nothing. She was never coming back. I heard a scratching noise behind me, and whipped around to see the sound's source was long gone. Something was scratched into the side of my Volvo._

"_Fuck, not my Volvo!" I tried to shout, but no sound came out. I squinted and made out the letters. They read _"get a life". _Something occurred to me. I did need to get a life. I had to let her go. And yet, I couldn't let go. A pleasant, husky voice said "I can take care of you. She couldn't." but I didn't hear where the voice had come from. It sounded like Jake._

I opened my eyes and glanced around my room. I did need to let her go. I really did. I mean, what did she ever do for me? Sure, she'd saved my ass on numerous occasions, but if I hadn't met her I wouldn't have been put in danger to start with. She was hot, too. Something dawned on me: _I'm free, but I'm still hooked. She's gone and that should be good, but I still can't live without her._ I thought I'd loved her. I decided I really didn't need to think about it right now. So I got dressed, and prepared for school. When I got out to my Volvo, I noticed with relief that nothing was key-scratched into the side. Although in English, I noticed Mike, who sat next to me, was looking at me funny. Maybe I seemed chronically depressed? No, he didn't look all that concerned. It was something else. We locked eyes for a minute, and I noticed that his eyes were really blue, like Paul Newman blue. I looked away quickly, gluing my eyes to the paper. The rest of the day went similarly. Nothing to significantly different, except for the fact that Bella wasn't here. When I got home, I did my homework quickly, as always. Most of it made sense, indicating that I'd probably fail. The boredom was killing me. I had to get out of here. Not knowing where I was headed, I got in my car and hit the gas. I thought of Jake. I hadn't seen him in so long; I'd been so preoccupied with Bella. Some friend I am. I decided I'd go visit him. Upon arriving at the reservation, Jake walked out to greet me, and luckily he had an umbrella with him. The rain was really pouring down. I noticed that, as soon as I was with him, I felt whole again. Happy.

"Hey, Edward" he flashed his perfect white teeth

"Hi, Jake" I replied "it's been forever"

"Well, don't just stand there, come in!" I almost laughed aloud from the shock of feeling completely happy again.

Once we were inside, he asked me what I wanted to do.

"Well, what were you doing before I showed up?" I asked.

"I was just working out in the garage"

"Sounds cool" I said. So, I followed him out to the garage. He opened the passenger side of the car so I could sit down on the seat. We must have stayed out there for hours, just catching up. I noticed that on the radio he was playing a very familiar song. _"Hey there all you middle men, throw away your fancy clothes, and while you're up there, sittin' on a fence, well get off your arse and come down here, cause rock n' roll ain't no riddle man, to me it makes good, good, sense. Good sense, yeah." _ He seemed to enjoy it. I was pleasantly surprised. Bella had mostly listened to fruity classical music, and the occasional Linkin Park song. As he was working, I couldn't help but notice how well built he was getting. His hair was like two silk curtains hanging on either side of his face. Unlike with Bella, I noticed things personality-wise about him, too. He was so sweet, and was always smiling, and just a perpetually happy person. I checked the time on my cell, and I noticed Charlie would be home soon, and I should really keep an eye on him in the kitchen. Charlie's the kind of guy who could potentially blow up the microwave while making nachos.

"I should probably get going" I told Jake

""Kay" he said "come back whenever you like"

"I will" I promised "so much you'll get sick of me". And with that, I left. The happy feeling never escaped me, and for once, the nightmares stayed away.

**So, you likey? I know it sorta strays from the movie, but I didn't want to completely rip off the movie. R&R :)**


End file.
